Motion Comics/The Pro - Tyler
Motion Comics complementing Tyler's portion of the Festival mode of MotorStorm: Apocalypse. The Pro - Tyler Introduction Events *Introduction to Pro MotorStormer Eric "Tyler" Case. Location(s) N/A "Tyler's Prologue" Events *This cutscene is done in the style of a classic movie, somewhat depicting Tyler as if he were a movie star. He is then seen driving onto the transport plane that flies him to his first event. Location(s) N/A "The Mile High Club" Events *The Brotherhood is introduced. Location(s) *Casino in the City Quotes *''"The five of us, we're the best.. it's that simple."'' - Tyler introduces the Brotherhood *''"Guys? Guys, it's dark... no power, huh?"'' - Cutter enters the casino the Brotherhood have based in *''"Dude, you wanna stay, shut your mouth!"'' - Tyler "Road Warriors" Events *Yoshimi tries to find Tyler, her former boyfriend who is now with Candi. Yoshimi asks Mash whether he has seen him around. *Right at the end of the cutscene, an unknown person vomits copiously onto the deck. Location(s) *Deck of the Carrier Quotes *''"He's probably with that one-eyed skank Candi!"'' - Yoshimi angrily speculating where Tyler is "Pier Pressure" Events *Dice ("the luckiest man alive") is introduced. *He then goes on to explain how the thrill of the race is most important to him. Location(s) *Casino in the City *The City Quotes *''"I live in the zone. And I'd die for the rush!"'' - Dice "Ship Shape" Events *Dice and Tyler play pool in a bar in the City. *Candi tries to intimidate Yoshimi. *Yoshimi karate-kicks her, knocking her glass eye out, which then nearly falls into one of the pool table's pockets. Location(s) *Bar in the City Quotes *''"This quake racin's got me jumpy as a spit on a skillet..."'' - Dice *''"Get off me, you one-eyed skank!"'' - Yoshimi *''"Right eye, corner pocket." -'' Tyler "Wargames" Events *Dice and Muerte are racing through the City. *Muerte rams Dice's car off the road, causing his car to fall and kill him in a crash. Location(s) *The City Quotes *''"Comin' through, pardner!"'' - Dice, after overtaking Muerte *''"Uh-oh.. snake eyes."'' - Dice's last words End of Day One Events *Dice's vehicle is burnt in a funeral pyre; the other Brotherhood members, along with some main characters and the other racers are in attendance. *Tyler is visibly angry and shaken, and when Yoshimi attempts to comfort him, he roughly pushes her away. Location(s) *A skyscraper-top in the City "Waves of Mutilation" Events *Tyler cannot believe that Dice is dead. He rages through the Casino, tipping tables, kicking over gambling machines and hurling roulette wheels. *Cutter, all the while filming, futilely tries to calm him down. Location(s) *Casino in the City Quotes *''"Hey! Hey, Tyler! You need to calm down, buddy!"'' - Cutter *"This s*** is fixed man!" - Tyler *''"Dice can't just die. He's the luckiest man... alive!"'' - Tyler *''"Diiice!"'' - Tyler "Suburban Shakedown" Events *Yoshimi tells Mash that, while checking the Carrier's CCTV records "for that Sphinx guy", she noticed Muerte sabotaging Dice's car. *Yoshimi pinpoints Muerte on a computer map in order for Tyler to hunt him down and exact his revenge. Location(s) *Yoshimi's quarters Quotes *''"I was searching the CCTV backups for that Sphinx guy, but I found this."'' - Yoshimi *''"That's it! He is a dead man!!"'' - Tyler, vowing revenge. "Terminal Velocity" Events *Muerte is properly introduced via a movie trailer. Location(s) *"A remote desert highway" - possibly Monument Valley *The City Quotes *''"Now, he is no longer a man. He. Is. Muerte!"'' Notes *The start of this cutscene states that "The following trailer has been approved for all MotorStormers by the Monument Valley Motorcycle Club". "Retail Therapy" Events *Tyler finds and confronts Muerte. Tyler floors him, but is knocked back by a vicious punch. *Muerte seems unaffected by Tyler's attacks, and he grabs Tyler's fist, holding it in his vice-like grip. This time, Muerte's punch knocks Tyler out. *Moving in for the kill, Muerte stands over the prone Tyler, but before he can do any more damage he is struck by lightning. *By the time Tyler comes around, Muerte's (apparently dead) body has disappeared. Tyler screams in agony for being unable to avenge Dice's death. Location(s) *The City - possibly a skyscaper-top or a raised section of road. Quotes *''"You betrayed the Brotherhood! You kill your brother, you've gotta die. End of story."'' - Tyler "End of the Line" Events *Tyler (in the toilet cubicles with Cutter and Big Dog) confesses to Cutter that Muerte scares him. *Big Dog overhears. When Tyler leaves, he tells Cutter that he'll be talking to him soon. Location(s) *The toilet in the Carrier Quotes *''"I didn't think these guys knew fear. Thing is, they do..."'' - Cutter, narrating *''"The kid's losing it."'' - Cutter *''"I'll... talk to him."'' - Big Dog Notes *A selection of grafitti can be seen on the toilet walls, including a crudely drawn MotorStorm logo, alongside some reading "The Brotherhood 4 Life", and "MONSTER STORM!" "A Bridge Too Far" Events *Tyler plays pool in a bar in the City. Big Dog enters. *Big Dog beats up Tyler, jabbing him in the stomach with a pool stick, then breaking the stick over his back. He then tells Tyler that he needs to pysche up. Location(s) *Bar in the City Quotes *''"The future's coming, Tyler... and it hits a lot harder than I do. So whatcha gonna do? Cry like a baby? Or do you have a bet to win? Sack up, kid."'' - Big Dog "Up in Smoke" Events *Tyler attempts to win back Yoshimi via an email, telling her that he recognizes he did wrong by leaving her. Location(s) *Yoshimi's quarters Quotes *''"Aw, Ty, you're such a dork. But, I guess you're my dork."'' - Yoshimi "The End is Nigh" Events *Tyler reveals what happened to Dice to the Brotherhood, but does not reveal the perpetrator. *Tyler vows that, out of him and Muerte, only one of them will make it out of the City alive. Location(s) *Casino in the City Quotes *''"Only one of us is making it outta this city alive."'' - Tyler "Duel with Death" Events *Possibly in a dream state, Tyler is driving through the City. *Muerte follows him, and rams Tyler's vehicle into a chasm in the middle of the road. Location(s) *The City Ending Events *Even though Tyler missed the Carrier leaving, he manages to escape his sinking car and make it to the surface. Yoshimi rows out an inflatable boat to rescue him. *While musing over their relationship, Yoshimi complains that they'll never catch up the Carrier. *At the end of the cutscene, a "Crazy" is seen investigating the rubble of the building that collapsed at the end of "Duel with Death". Muerte was crushed by that building, but as the "Crazy" works his way over the pile, Muerte's gloved hand grabs his arm; so, somehow, he survived. Location(s) *The sea (somewhat far away from the coast) *The City Quotes *''"You're trouble, that's what you are."'' - Yoshimi *''"Well, I guess you love trouble!"'' - Tyler Category:MotorStorm: Apocalypse Category:Motion Comics (MS:A)